New Breed
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: The inhabitants of Woodbury are suddenly plagued by insanity and then death after a mysterious toxin makes Walkers able to think for themselves. BrianxOC


Fire gutted homes and ate away at cars. Woodbury had been turned into a Walker beacon. Car alarms blared all around, glass exploding from the heat of the fires that ravished this once safe town.

Walkers were being caught on fire and parading around the town. Personal touches had been swiped from homes. All but one banner, which had fallen after the fire gnawed through the strings.

A banner proclaiming today to be the day of the Governor's wedding...None of this shit went down two days ago. Woodbury was a safe haven like it always had been. A good place to raise your child. A good place to settle down. A good place to eat, sleep and live.

A good place to be safe in the zombie apocalypse. Everything was normal. The Governor woke to his new wife trying to get Milton to square dance with her to some song by Luke Bryan. A song she said would always remind her of the Governor.

Aubrey Heed was a country girl. Not a redneck like Merle, who was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. Aubrey just appreciated a man on a green tractor, plowing the lands of the United States.

Woodbury was already alive. Mother's walking their children up and down the sidewalks. The banner gently swung in the wind. Yesterday was the big day. With the wedding night, some people being drunk and full of cake, the Governor hadn't told anybody to take the banner down.

Aubrey relished in it. Having everyone know she was not only the Governor's pet but wife. She liked the term pet better than girlfriend. A quirk. "I really need to go," said Milton. "Your husband is awake!"

The Governor cocked an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "Dance. That's an order," he said. "Plus, me and Merle have some business we need to attend to. Keep Aubrey busy."

Milton watched with defeat as Merle and the Governor disappeared down the lane. He sighed and sank into a chair. Aubrey twirled around him. "Please, Mrs. Blake, can I just rest for a few seconds?"

She untied her apron, letting her pretty little sundress breath. A small bump rested under the brown sash. "Rest all you like, I have some work for you when you're done resting," said said, throwing a baby name book in his lap. "Find a better name than Penny and then it's up to you to convince Brian that the name is better than Penny."

Milton smiled up at her. Much simpler than dancing. "Can do, Mrs. Blake," he smiled.

Aubrey took some raw meat in her arms. "I gotta go and feed Penny now."

"If it's a boy-you gonna make a baseball team for the little guy?" asked Merle. The Governor nor the Governess hadn't made it public they were going to have a baby but it was the worst kept secret in Woodbury.

"It's a girl," replied the Governor.

A baseball came whizzing at them. Merle caught it on his knife hand. A young boy came running up to the two men. "You throw fast, kid," smiled the older redneck.

"You catch fast, Mr. Dixon," said the kid as Merle gave him his ball back. "Mr. Governor, you must make a baseball field."

The two watched as the kid dashed back to his friends. Merle smiled. "What did I say?"

"Shut up." Merle laughed. A loud crash grabbed their attention. A station wagon had barreled down the side gate to Woodbury. "Damnit! Get Milton!"

"Oh, Jesus Christ," breathed Merle as the person got out of the car. It was the Chinese...sorry...Korean boy, Glenn. He saw Glenn carried a shot gun with him. "Everyone, get inside, now!"

Everyone dispersed indoors. Some watched through the windows with worry. "Hey, Glenn, we got small children out and about," said the Governor. "You break down one of our gates and stalk the street with a gun?"

"What the hell are you doin'?" cried Merle. Merle smirked. "You're probably drunk, huh? First time? Lay the gun down and I'll take you to sweet Aubrey Blake. She's the Governor's but that don't stop the eyes of the Woodbury men."

"I'll take you to her, you can sleep it off and have a nice hot meal," said the Governor. What the hell did the rag tag team have up their sleeve? Glenn pointed the gun at the Governor. "Put the gun down or I may have to open up a brothel and have the only working slut be Maggie."

Glenn cocked the gun and Merle shot Glenn. Merle back up and gasped. "Oh, my stars!"

For a man who's killed before, that was an odd reaction. But he saw it too. Glenn had a bite mark.


End file.
